rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Syphenion/Dice
Introduction Ladies and gentlemen, it is time. For many months I have hoarded this wonder, only distributing it to a lucky few. Now, you too can get your very own copy of the D! Dice Hey chummers, Windows only. Get the program here. How to use it *Step 1. Start up the program. *Step 2. Select number of dice and number of sides. *Step 3. In-game, prepare to enter your message, be it in a friends chat or public. (E.g type /) *Step 4. Press END. *Step 5. Watch as the dice results magically appear in your chatbox. *Step 6. Get blacklisted for not being a wet monkey. Scared? Virustotal results. This file is safe. How it works This ain't a hack, this ain't a bot. This is how it works. The program gathers your input: dice and sides and places it into variables, then passes it to the random function when the END key is pressed. Then it takes the result and types it out into your chatbox. Why? Yes, yes. You all are wondering. Why the hell should I use dice instead of sitting about and bothering with an hour long argument that involves the size of my e-penis and physics? This is why.' ' I am not dictating how you should roleplay. ''' '''I am merely giving you a tool to improve your roleplays. *Completely fair. Yes, it's all down to luck. A simple farmer can take on a well armed Mahjarrat warlord if he's lucky enough. After all, he could trip and impale himself on his own staff! But yes, bear in mind that the fights should be within reason. *Less whining. Take the damn hits already! Lost an eye? Fight on! Lost a finger? Fight on! Lost your head? Okay, that's too far. With dice, you can ensure that your opponent (and yourself) actually stop rolling all over the place! *Deciding outcomes. Look here, there's a 0.01% chance that this sword I take from the cold dead body of a mahjarrat turns out to be a runite one. Turns out, it is! How totally legit, lucky me! *Of course, use it to do whatever else! Don't just use it for fights! Dice games in a tavern, calculating the odds of being mugged, seeing if you somehow managed to dodge a falling boulder, the possibilities are endless! *This is a device that YOU and fellow roleplayers can use against each other, say if you want a fair fight between two experienced knights. You could spend 5 hours yelling at each other in ooc about the angle of a grassy slope. Or you could roll the dice. Why not? *Because you all are goddamn wet monkeys! Guide to Dice Fighting Steps for a basic fair fight. Rules may vary depending on the roleplay. If statistics are needed, feel free to work them in. Bear in mind that this is in no form or way forced down your throats like a slobby elitist dick and is merely an example. #Both players decide on the number of sides and the number of dice. In most cases, one 20-sided dice is used. Also, the players must decide on the amount of HP both players have. #Both players roll to decide the turn order. Highest goes first! In the event of a tie, reroll! #The attacker states his attack and target, then rolls the dice. #The defender rolls the dice. If the attacker rolls higher than the defender, the attack succeeds and the defender states a description of the strike landing. #Repeat till someone loses! Detailed Example This battle is between a bandit(B) armed with a knife and a pistol and a Soldier(S) with a sword and a shield. They have decided on 1D20, with 2 hp each. B: 1D20: 11 S: 1D20: 13 The Soldier goes first! S: He twirls his blade around in an arc, gritting his teeth as he advances, sending his weapon in a horizontal stroke for the bandit's head. S: 1D20: 5 B: 1D20: 15 The Soldier misses and the Bandit is free to avoid the attack in any manner he chooses, or takes the hit in a fashion that doesn't cause him a wound. B: The Soldier's blade whizzes overhead as the bandit ducks. Now it's the Bandit's turn to attack, and the Soldier's turn to defend. B: The Bandit grins maliciously, bringing his pistol up in a shot for the Soldier's shoulder. B: 1D20: 16 S: 1D20: 13 S: With a loud bang, the bullet pierces the Soldier's metal pauldron, causing him to stagger back in pain. The Bandit hits and the Soldier is left with 1 HP! This carries on until one of them loses. And there you have it, you have now learnt how to fight with dice.